dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Char VS TJman
Doot description Tyrannosaurus (/tɪˌrænəˈsɔːrəs, taɪ-/, meaning "tyrant lizard", from the Ancient Greek tyrannos (τύραννος), "tyrant", and sauros(σαῦρος), "lizard" is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex (rex meaning "king" in Latin), is one of the most well-represented of the large theropods. Tyrannosaurus lived throughout what is now western North America, on what was then an island continent known as Laramidia. Tyrannosaurus had a much wider range than other tyrannosaurids. Fossils are found in a variety of rock formations dating to the Maastrichtian age of the upper Cretaceous Period, 68 to 66 million years ago. It was the last known member of the tyrannosaurids, and among the last non-avian dinosaurs to exist before the Cretaceous–Paleogene extinction. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to its large and powerful hind limbs, Tyrannosaurus fore limbs were short but unusually powerful for their size and had two clawed digits. The most complete specimen measures up to 12.3 m (40 ft) in length,up to 3.66 meters (12 ft) tall at the hips,and according to most modern estimates 8.4 metric tons (9.3 short tons) to 14 metric tons (15.4 short tons) in weight.Although other theropods rivaled or exceeded Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it is still among the largest known land predators and is estimated to have exerted the largest bite force among all terrestrial animals.By far the largest carnivore in its environment, Tyrannosaurus rex was most likely an apex predator, preying upon hadrosaurs, armoured herbivores like ceratopsians and ankylosaurs, and possibly sauropods. Some experts, however, have suggested the dinosaur was primarily a scavenger. The question of whether Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator or a pure scavenger was among the longest ongoing debates in paleontology. It is accepted now that Tyrannosaurus rex acted as a predator, and opportunistically scavenged as modern mammalian and avian predators do. Pre-Fight The DBF Chat. once a thriving rainforest, now a desert, empty and barren, a lone Char (Agnisaurus dracophagus) was prowling the land, his pack having faded away. This young individual is looking for a lush, plentiful place to live, had happened upon an area called a Discord Server. Alas! Food! Water! Company! As his stomach rumbled, he noticed a TJman (Pranditherium Dracopraedam) walking about, feasting on his daily meal, fruit from the supposed "waifu" tree. The Char, sensing an opportunity but revolted at the TJman's taste in the specific fruit he's eating before his stomach decided to attack, and he promptly used his camoflauge to sneak up on the TJman and promptly uttered his hunting cry. Char: TJ fite me on showdown or you're smelly The TJman, realizing he was in a corner, realized he was stuck to fight against his natural predator, and thus uttered a balttle shout of his own. TJman: Fine HERE WE GOOOOOOO! The Char began the assault with an evolved technique that had evolved uniquely within his genus, the "Dragon Dance." An invigorating movement, it gave the Char a speed advantage as he now began circling the TJman, before rushing at him with outstretched claws, which began to fill with a strange, monstrous energy. The TJman realized his predator was about to claw him, so he tried to hold the Char off with a jet of water, only to remember Chars weren't affected that much from water, which only dampened the Char's feathers. The Char then promptly swung his tail at the TJman, sending him crashing into a cliff face and bonking a wild Pikart on the head, making the Pikart's megalo organ go haywire. As the Char ran towards the TJman in a burst of speed, the TJman drop-kicked him in the head! The Char counters with two strong forelimb strikes to the TJman's head, and they both get suplexed by an angery EPTOG who just wanted to practice its communism in peace. The EPTOG then throws the two through a mountain, which explodes from the Char's rage. The two begin punching each other, shouting battle cries of intense ferocity! Char: OLDSPICEOLDSPICEOLDSPICEOLDSPICEOLDSPICEOLDSPICEOLDSPICEOLDSPICEOLDSPICE Tjman:MAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYOMAYO Char: OLD.....SPICE! The Char then kicked the TJman, sending the TJman crashing into a wall at 600,853 miles per hour! As the Char rushed towards his prey, he was smashed in the face with a body pillow of a 14 year old girl! Char: Nani?! The TJman, sensing his opportunity, tried to escape his pursuer and after several paces thought he was safe only for the Char to burst from the earth, thrashing with the ferocity of a raging storm! He was down, but not out! The TJman tries to use the body pillow again... only for the Char to brutally shred it to slivers. The TJman wails in despair as the Char makes a threat towards him. TJman: Muh waifu nuuuuuu Char: Eat ass fuglord And then, the TJman slammed his fist into the Char's belly, and then to his head! The Char, dazed was vulnerable to the TJman's barrage of attacks! After the barrage though, the Char grew angry and began pummeling the TJman repeatedly! The TJman seemed unscathed, until the Char uttered a shout: Char: Omae wa mou shindeiru The TJman, shocked, replies: TJman: NANI?! The TJman's brain and internal organs rupture and explode, and he collapses to the ground, dead. The Char promptly feasts on the corpse, finally having his meal. DBX! Category:Magmatic Dinosaur Char